The Blood Institute
The Blood Institute, or simply referred to as the Institute, is a criminal organization that revolves around eliminating targets for their own self-gain or a paying client's request. With the growing support from multiversal ties, the Institute steadily becomes a threat for the multiverse. Description The Blood Institute started as a simple mafia business, but through unknown means, the Institute gained the power to reach out to different universes and recruit as many members as they can. Their primary source of income comes from the client requests to have someone eliminated and killed on the spot, just so they could continue on their personal targets to take out. Role The Ultimate Game While not directly involved in this Murder Game, they were briefly featured in Lapis' epilogue, where she resigns from the Institute despite Exe's threats. It is from that point onwards that the Institute has Lapis Lazuli on their personal hitlist. The Metamorphose Sickness Some time after these events, Add was approached by Exe, who immediately defeats him in a battle. From that defeat, he was prompted to sign a contract that would recruit him into the Institute. Legend of Zelda Extravaganza At the time of Bernkastel and Lambdadelta's return after this Murder Game, Bernkastel would go off to set up their own Murder Game, which implies that not only did Bernkastel go to lure Beatrice into making this game possible, but also meeting up with Exe to receive the task of getting Beatrice killed in the end. When the Corpses Cry After Bernkastel's defeat, Yukari Yakumo leads the Witch of Miracles to a lone pathway during the rain, leaving her there so Exe could approach Bernkastel and berate her for her failure. In order to be rid of the failure in her Institute, Exe is able to shoot Bernkastel down with the help of Add, and somehow the bullet completely erases Bernkastel's existence upon contact. Sending Add off after the death of Bernkastel, Exe glances over a list of personal targets she wanted dead, the name "Lapis Lazuli" being highlighted unlike the rest. Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo A member of the Blood Institute, Will, would appear in the epilogue for Blake Belladonna, appearing before her when she would return to her home world and ending her life without a second thought. Intertwined Truths / Intertwined Lies During this time, the Blood Institute's work behind the scenes happens to obtain the attention of a select few, one of them being former Institute member Lapis Lazuli. As she would work on investigating on their current plans, Will continues to contribute to these plans under the orders of Exe, retrieving for her the Wrath Vessel, Grimm the End. Civil War Though the organization itself does not become involved within the Coalition Civil War itself, towards the end of the event, Add, acting as a spy within the United Nations for the Institute, is exposed by Lucifer Anghelscu and Shizuo Heiwajima. In the epilogue, booted from the UN, Add reports back to the Institute. He is seen speaking with Yukari Yakumo, discussing matters including his own mother, the Deadly Sins, Elesis, and courses of actions he intends to carry out in the future. Notable Members Current Members * Eliza Xena * William Owen Herondale * Yukari Yakumo Former Members * Add - Operative, resigned shortly after Civil War. * Bernkastel - Mastermind, executed by Exe shortly after When the Corpses Cry. * Revy - Auxiliary Force, killed in The City of Avalon. * Rinato Dormi - Operative, resigned shortly before The Ultimate Game. Trivia * Though their current goal is unknown, it is mentioned in The Torch by Crona that they appear to be looking for beings that embody the seven deadly sins. Category:Organizations Category:The Ultimate Game Category:The Metamorphose Sickness Category:Legend of Zelda Extravaganza Category:When the Corpses Cry Category:Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo Category:Civil War Category:The Blood Institute